


All for You

by headonthedoor



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: First Time, I Can Drive 55, Microfic, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headonthedoor/pseuds/headonthedoor





	All for You

He keeps his glasses on because he wants to see all of you. She keeps her heels on so you have to stand on your toes to kiss her. You're overwhelmed and scared of disappointing them, but they tell you it's okay. This is for you, all for you, and you don't need to worry.


End file.
